


A Little Too Much

by Redlair



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Delusions, Drabble, Erotomania, Everyone needs a Jooheon, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minhyuk is obsessed, Minor Chae Hyungwon/Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Obsession, Recovery, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, a little something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair
Summary: model!AU: Minhyuk overthinks, he imagines too much about his relationship with Hyungwon. They're close, he thinks, and that is all a fantasy, a magical thought in the back of his mind. It goes to the point, it's beyond his own cognitive control. Obviously, things turn for worse, simply unhealthy.





	A Little Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> So hahaha, I thought I would update the other works that I have written previously but then my computer broke and it's been basically two months since I've used a laptop in a while, so I thought as a starter, here's a little something before I try again in adding onto my other fics. Sorry for the wait!
> 
> I listed this as teen and up simply because I'm writing about mental health issues, and it may not be a safe topic for everyone so....  
> Diagnosis: Erotomania - lol I almost made Minhyuk a yandere, but I'm not for violent means.

It started when Minhyuk had first seen the other at the event. Chae Hyungwon, the model that everyone knew, friends of many other famous celebrities, a personality known to be just as sarcastic as he was humble. Minhyuk didn’t know what to expect, but perhaps, he was just as caught up as the crowd.

He wasn’t part of the management of Elite, or of any other companied that Hyungwon had been signed with, Minhyuk, was just another part time model himself and he wishes that perhaps, he hadn’t seen the other that eventful day. A couple of runway shows, then the ending afterparty, where he spotted Hyungwon in just a plain leopard shirt, with those long, brunette locks, Minhyuk didn’t know how the other did it. The way that he captivated everyone not only with his handsome good looks, but also with talent at the DJ stand with the mixer in his fingertips.

Minhyuk knew he doesn’t stand a chance. But that night, even after getting a bit too tipsy, with too many bottles of red wine, Champagne and other mixed drinks, ending up in someone’s bed still didn’t stop him from thinking of Hyungwon. He reckons that he’ll get over it, maybe, just maybe.

“Have you heard? Chae booked another GQ cover again and he’s about to start in Italy’s Vogue Homme next month.”

It wasn’t usual for people to gossip or talk behind Hyungwon’s back about the other’s achievements. The other was always on some kind of tabloid feature, and it was well-known to everyone at this point that Hyungwon, who not only was talented at modelling and music gigs, was also super talented at luring handsome men at his side. His past relationships contained of a few exclusive designers, wealthy men, and currently, a billionaire at his side. Wonho, the billionaire that Hyungwon had met seemed to be his soulmate. The way the other accompanied Hyungwon’s slender frame with his own built and muscular physique, it looked like a complete circle. A visual threat, and a power couple with loads of money and fame.

Minhyuk doesn’t know. He gives a hum and a small nod, he hopes to achieve just as much one day. He was relatively new compared to Chae, having only entered the industry a few years after Chae did, he was still doing relatively well. He was making six figures, and had the ability to buy whatever he wanted, as long as it was a smart buy, there was nothing really that was a problem. But why was it, that he envied to be in Hyungwon’s place? Or rather, not that he envied the other, but he wanted the other to at least, be a friend or just notice him.

He’s sitting down at the cafe. Getting a coffee and a small bite somewhere in Brooklyn in New York, he doesn’t expect it, but he thinks that he just may have a chance. An unusual one, he’s paying the cashier and the door opens and someone with a familiar face walks in. The taller men waves a small smile at the bakery owner, and ah, Minhyuk realizes that he’s familiar with this place. They’re friends. Hyungwon knows everyone but him.

“Just a blueberry muffin please.”

“It’s on the house.”

Changkyun hands him the muffin and before Minhyuk even has the chance to ask the other anything, even a signature as a fan, the other leaves just as quickly as he appeared.

“You know him Jooheon?”

The dimpled baker gives him a smile. “Hyungwon’s close friends with Changkyun. They went to the same university or something.”

Minhyuk takes his order when it’s ready. The iced American sipped between bites of a grilled cheese sandwich, he wonders if he’s not classy enough.

—

It’s not an obsession, it was only for reference. There are books of Hyungwon’s pictorials in Minhyuk’s living room. Minhyuk thinks that each photo of the other looks exquisite from the way the other easily models himself into whatever concept he’s given. The perfect adonis, the visual, the lean transformer, a total chameleon, Minhyuk’s in awe of how Hyungwon is manage to move in front of the camera. He dreams that one day, he could just do just as well. 

At night, he imagines himself to be the other. Hyungwon appears in his dreams and if dreams were real, Minhyuk thinks that the other just may be giving him signs, telling the other to continue modelling. The other with the sweet smile and gentle laughter, a hand is held out of him, and Minhyuk thinks that the other is telling him to hold on.

Some days, Minhyuk imagines that Hyungwon goes to exactly the same locations as he does. There are physical letters handwritten to him, and Minhyuk never notices his routine of constantly washing his hands to erase the dried ink on the edges of his palm. It’s become a habit, telling others that Hyungwon has been reaching out to him, and it’s all in his head. A fantasy.

Then it had grown into roses. Buying whatever looked nice to him, with additional messages sent to him under the initials of Hyungwon’s surname. It had all been in Minhyuk’s mind, and if the mind was strong enough, then Minhyuk’s fully convinced.

“You have a reservation?”

“For two under Lee Minhyuk.”

The table he sits as gives him a full view of the city beneath him. He fills the other glass with wine, and there are letters and roses in front of him. They were sent to the restaurant a few hours earlier, and Minhyuk’s waiting. He’s waiting, and when the server comes, with a menu in hand, Minhyuk states that he’s waiting for someone to come. 

“I’m sure he’s coming soon? Just a little bit longer please.”

The second person never comes. The Chae Hyungwon that Minhyuk had formally invited under a letter never comes. He doesn’t even have the other’s phone number or address to start with, and when he dines, alone, the other around him mutter how worrisome it is for him to be alone. They pity him and Minhyuk thinks that it’s depressing too, how Chae Hyungwon never comes to him no matter how many times Minhyuk’s been waiting.

"Sir, is the second person, still coming?"

"He is!" Minhyuk speaks loudly. He's sure of it. The other was coming. He had gotten messages that Hyungwon was coming. It didn't make sense how the other wasn't coming. 

-

“Minhyuk, son? Are you in a relationship yet?”

Minhyuk mindlessly replies with a yes. He’s in a relationship, alright. 

“Hyungwon’s been busy lately, mom. That’s why I haven’t introduced you to him.”

His mother continues on with small pleasantries, and before he knows it, they’ve ended the phone call, and Minhyuk wonders why the letters of support, love letters, roses and other flowers sent to him no longer makes him feel wanted anymore.

“Hyungwon doesn’t love me anymore.”

Minhyuk takes a look at the cover in front of him. It's the latest edition, and he swears, the other's clear eyes are staring back at him and Minhyuk doesn't know why, but he's angry. The other that never looked at him the way he did for the other.

"Why don't you ever visit me? Why do you keep sending me signals?"

The pictures on the wall don't answer. They just stare back at him. The room filled of Hyungwon's portraits and other solo shots, look at him plainly and Minhyuk thinks he's gone crazy from a broken heart. He thinks about ripping up all the photos of the other, as if declaring a break up. But he can't, his hands slowly caressing the other's face on the paper cover.

"I could never part with you."

But Minhyuk's mind continues to run. Run with the possibility that he's in love, and in love with someone that doesn't love him back. It all hurts so much, and it pains him mentally and physically as his health continues to decrease with the lack of sleep and food he's been eating. He didn't mean to diet, but he was filled with anguish and the next thing he knows, there's a bloodcurdling scream in the living room and Minhyuk locks himself inside his room, unwilling to come out. It’s not like Hyungwon ever did. They had never met, and even if they did, it was unlikely that anything would have been more than a few polite pleasantries from Hyungwon to the other.

\---

“He’s been writing to me.”

“You’ve been talking about him lately. Actually, everyday almost.”

Jooheon had taken him to a corner of the cafe with a slight frown on his face. He’s frowning and Minhyuk wonders why the other frowns at such news.

“Hyungwon doesn’t even visit me anymore.”

“Oh?” The surprised face that Jooheon has doesn’t disappear and the other continues to look just a concerned.

“Has he ever visited you?”  
“Yea, all the time!”

Jooheon gives a sigh. He had been speaking with Changkyun of the recent news lately. How Minhyuk only spoke of Hyungwon like an obsession. How the other imaged Hyungwon to be his partner and more, and Changkyun had even asked Hyungwon if the other knew or had any close relationships with Minhyuk, which the other had plainly replied with a no. There was no such relationship and Minhyuk, had been making up all kinds of stories these days.

“Minhyuk, you do realize that Hyungwon’s in a relationship with Wonho, right?”

“He’s cheating on me?” Minhyuk face switches from anger, to sadness, to the point he twitches. He's not mentally sane, an emotional burst, that never usually happens. Not in public at least.  
Hyungwon obviously hadn’t. He didn’t even know who Minhyuk was.

“I’m afraid you’re feeling ill. Let’s get you to the hospital.”

Minhyuk’s astounded. As far as he was concerned, he had been feeling well recently and there had been nothing wrong.

“Jooheon, I’m fine. I just can’t believe that Hyungwon wouldn’t tell me otherwise. I trusted him so much!"

"You're not fine at all. We're going to the hospital."

It's a struggle dealing with physical and screaming Minhyuk and Jooheon somehow manages to get the other inside his car, as Changkyun helps the other shut up by unwillingly cupping the other's mouth from shouting. He's causing such a scene that Changkyun has to shut down the bakery temporarily just so that he can help Jooheon maneuver the other out of the cafe into the car, so that Jooheon could drive the other to a clinic. 

He’s not fine at all. Jooheon had dragged the other to the clinic nearby and when the psychologist comes out, Minhyuk’s still in the room and it’s not surprising when the psychologist tells Jooheon that Minhyuk’s diagnosed with Erotomania. It all makes sense, hearing all the screams and shouts from outside the room, there was no way that Minhyuk was mentally sane along with all that garbage of thoughts and sayings of how Hyungwon did what and visited him the other day. Minhyuk had all these thoughts that someone wa in love with him despite never having met the other personally with no personal connections with the other whatsoever ever. The feeling of admiration to the point of obsession. All those actions of flowers and love letters sent to himself, the obsession had taken over Minhyuk’s mind, and the other still doesn’t know.

Minhyuk’s prescribed antipsychotics and if necessary, CBT, cognitive behavioural therapy. Jooheon urges it to be scheduled. Minhyuk’s gone out of his mind, and it’s not only fame getting to his head.

“Hyungwon-

“Doesn’t love you nor knows who you are.”

The magazines in his room, slowly stripped out of his hands. Each one into the box that Jooheon has provided him. Each photo, article, magazine of anything relating to Hyungwon, it feels like he’s stripped bare of his most valued possessions.

“I loved him,” he continues handing over the books over to Jooheon.

“You still can. Just not like this.”

-

The next time Minhyuk’s invited to a show, he knows that Hyungwon’s going to be there. But it’s been six months, since therapy and the medicine. Minhyuk only thinks how silly and foolish he had been. He doesn’t love Hyungwon nor does the other love or know him. He’s just the other’s biggest fan.

And it’s by chance perhaps that Hyungwon’s standing next to him with a small grin on his mouth and his hand reached forward for a handshake

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Chae Hyungwon.”

Minhyuk blinks. It’s real this time, and the other’s speaking to him. It’s not a relationship and they’re just acquaintances at this point.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Lee Minhyuk.”

“Oh, I’ve heard about you. Plenty, actually.” 

The grin widens an inch, and there are sparkles in the other’s eyes. But Minhyuk knows his bounds. The other laughs before he taps Minhyuk lightly on the shoulder invitingly and friendly.

“I look forward to working with you in the future.”

There’s a possibility. A future. A possible chance to become friends, and Minhyuk thinks that even if they aren’t together, he may prefer it this way.


End file.
